


A Slightly Different Training Camp

by fluffyunicorngeneration



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fun, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Rating will change, fails, slow development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyunicorngeneration/pseuds/fluffyunicorngeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer vacation is starting. Seirin and Touou High are meeting in some special place and a lot of things are about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,  
> this is my first fanfic ever so I apologize in advance if it sucks... sorry OTZ  
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me. Also I'm not a native speaker T.T  
> Have fun and please tell me how you liked it! ^o^

„Urgh“, he groaned while trying to stop the annoying _piep-piep-piep_ by covering his ears with his pillow. Unfortunately, it didn’t work a single bit. Rolling over to his side he slammed his hand on his smartphone to turn off his alarm. _Why the hell is my alarm set!! It’s freaking Saturday morning!! I won’t get up at 5 a.m. on a free day!! You must be kidding!! Am I already so stupid that I’ve even forgotten to deactivate my alarm yesterday?!_ Nonetheless he got up since once awake he couldn’t get back to sleep. Mumbling to himself he started to head to the kitchen only to be stopped midway because his phone was suddenly ringing. _Who the fuck is this? Don’t people have a freaking life?!_ He thought to himself. Not taking a glance at display for checking the number beforehand he grunted into his phone: “Huh?”

“Good morning to you, too, Kagami-kun!” Greeted a monotone voice.

“Ahh, Kuroko! Why are you calling at his goddamn time?” His voice still a little bit hoarse with sleep.

“Because I know you would have forgotten that we will meet at 6 a.m. at silver bell of Tokyo Station if I hadn’t called you just now.” The boy on the other line countered. “Then see you soon!” With this Kuroko hung up.

“Argh, shit! I totally forgot about the meeting today!” Kagami cursed. While warming up some of the yesterday’s left-overs he hurried to get himself dressed. After devouring his rather small breakfast, this time only a cutlet and some potato salad, he grabbed the last stuff he needed written on the list he got form Coach Riko.

Locking the front door he shouldered his stuffed traveling bag. Since he was already a bit late he had to jog to the station nearby. When he reached it, he had to jump the last few steps with one of extra high jumps in order to catch the soon departing train. Lucky that he didn’t miss it, his coach would kill him if he had, the redhead breathed a sigh of relief and enjoyed the cool air produced by the air conditioner inside. _Ah… why is it already so hot at that time of day,_ he sighed. Sometimes he wished to live somewhere in the north where summers weren’t so hot. Now, that he had some time to think, he reflected what had happened the last few days.

On Monday, it was the last Monday before the long-awaited summer vacation, Coach Riko announced the team would hold a training camp in some special place this time. She wouldn’t reveal anything about the duration neither about the location only handing out a sheet of paper filled with information about the things they will need to bring with them. This also didn’t reveal the slightest about the destination. They had to bring their basketball equipment, of course, some casual wear, some old pair of jeans and T-shirts, nothing too fancy, and any other needed things like medicine, games etc. Nobody asked any question since the whole team knew Riko wouldn’t reveal anything about their trip when she decided not to do so. With skipping happily away Riko disclosed that practice was over. After she disappeared the basketball players of Seirin High School looked at each other horrified. Over time Kagami and everybody else had learned that a skipping Riko was absolutely no fun to deal with. Therefore they just accepted the situation because a trip with your friends where you only have to pay a few bucks for sounds actually quite interesting. It’s definitively better than lazing around for the whole time or having exhausting training sessions all over again at the same place.

All in all this was the reason why he sat in the train right now waiting for the JR to arrive at Tokyo Station so he could get out and meet up with his team-mates.

It was short after 6 a.m. when he reached the silver bell. All of his friends were already waiting for him. “Oi, BAKA, you’re late!” he was greeted by his captain Hyuuga a hard smack on his head following right behind. Kagami only groaned as an answer.

“Hey, but I’m not the last one! Kuroko is still missing. Don’t punish me without purpose! ... Senpai” he exclaimed loudly with adding the small word for achieving at least a little politeness a bit awkwardly. The others had to laugh about this situation. The moments when Kagami tried to behave and speak polite by only adding polite forms but apart from that acts as one of the rudest persons were just too funny not to laugh about. They all appreciated those small instants where Kagami’s American influences shone through and loved this side of his character. Although it was really getting on their nerves sometimes.

“You’re wrong Kagami-kun. I was standing right next to you for the whole time.” said the light blue haired male named Kuroko. Kagami was so startled by the boy’s sudden appearance, he jumped and let out a little too girly sounding scream.

“Argh, dammit…” he grumbled.

“Boys, boys, boys!” the coach interrupted their greetings and bickering. “Come on everybody! Let’s get going otherwise we will be late! And THIS you won’t want to happen because the punishment would send you right to hell!” She gave her sweetest smile, the whole team shivered and just followed her to the train they would be riding next. Surprisingly it was the Sobu Rapid Line to Narita Airport.

“Are we really going to the airport?” Kiyoshi wanted to assure himself and partly also the rest of the team who were all standing in front of the train gates with their mouths hanging wide open. Riko only began to chuckle to herself, leaving the boys behind her and continuing her way through the gates and upon the platform. Still astonished they followed her. At that point they had absolutely no idea where their training camp would take part.


	2. Chapter 2

The one and a half hour journey to the airport was spent mostly in silence or with just some small talk. Since it was still early and most of them had to get up pretty early, they dozed off every now and then. When they arrived at the terminal, Riko led them to the counter where they could check in and get their boarding cards. It went on rather quickly since they were a group of 12 and checked in as one, so they got three rows in the middle for themselves. The only issue which took them some time to solve was to get Nigou away from Kuroko. The fact that the flight would last around twelve and a half hours caused that the dog wasn’t allowed to ride on the plane in the passenger area but instead he must be put in a transportation cage for this time. As you might expect, Nigou didn’t find that idea amusing at all. He started to whine and made everybody look at them at the airport. Finally, Kuroko was able to ease him and with a lot of treats Kuroko could convince him to go into the transport cage. Afterwards they still had around 2 hours until their flight would depart so they decided to go for an early brunch. One of the main reasons was that Kagami’s stomach already told them more than once how much it suffered from a too small breakfast. After some time looking around the airport they found a small, comfortable looking café where the team either had some sweets like warm croissants with the chocolate half-melted or some healthy beagles with slices of cucumbers, tomatoes, cream cheese etc. Ending their break they headed to the security check. Arriving there, the group lined up at one entrance putting off all their clothing pieces which contained any metal causing some of the boys started to walk funnily fearing they would lose their jeans and stand there only in their underwear. Getting through the check without any trouble, there was one point they all found quite amusing: The security guard eyed Kagami nervously and he had to stop to get an extra check-up since the staff did not trust his appearance. Even though Kagami tried to give the guy a nice smile, it came not like it should be and the man was more afraid than he had to be. On the other side the airport employees did not take a slightest glance at Kuroko at all. Kagami could not let the tease not slip out his mouth:

“Oi Kuroko, you would the perfect badass guy to smuggle anything through any security check. Doncha think you should try something like this for your future?”

“Don’t kid about such things, Kagami-kun. It’s not a bit funny.” The boy with the stone face deadpanned. The rest just laughed lightly. Reaching the gate where the plane would take off, Kagami checked immediately what the final destination would be.

“Dallas Mavericks” He just blurted out earing confused looks from his team-mates and a vague giggle from his coach.

“What the hell is wrong with your brain?!” Accused his captain him, aiming for a smack.

“Calm down, Junpei.” Kiyoshi said trying to comfort his sometimes too impatient friend.

“Hyuuga, you know how much of a basketball idiot he is, don’t you?” rhetorically asked Riko. “He just thought about the Dallas Mavericks because our flight will be heading to Dallas. Naturally he thought about their team at first.” She smiled at the team’s idiot kindly.

“So we are going to train in the country where basketball has its origin?” the team’s mother-like guy, center and Iron Heart Kiyoshi guessed.

“No revelation about this” was the only answer given by Riko. Everybody sighed knowing they would not get any information until the very revealing moment. The gate to the plane opened soon and they got on it. That’s gonna be an awesome time. Vacation in America. Somehow I missed the States without knowing… thought Kagami to himself without out hinting the horrible things that would happen to him sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truely apologize for the chapter being so short...  
> I promise the next one will be longer and a lot more interesting!!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
